The Herd
Production Episode: 53 Date: March 31, 1986 Time: 51:12 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Libby Roberts Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: See-Through Blouse * Opener: I'll Never Know * Living The Dream * The Herd * Hill's Angels: Cabaret ** Cafe Le L'Opera * Discrimination in the Work Place * Benny Hill: Behind The Scenes * European TV ** Hott Sexxe, Free Loofa und Lust Orgie ** Cross-Strassen Hotel * Rembrandt's Cottage Highlights * Coming up Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Anna Dawson * Jon Jon Keefe * Louise English * Jenny Lee-Wright * Sue Upton * Jerold Wells * Alison Marsh - Hill's Angel * Rebecca Marsh - Hill's Angel * Lorraine Doyle - Hill's Angel * Jade Westbrook * Samantha Spencer-Lane - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Alison Thomas - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Emma Bryant - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Lisa Jackman - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Vanessa Biddulph - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Tracy Smith - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Katie Randall - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Andrew Francis - Cafe patron (uncredited) * Len Keyes - The Herd caddy (uncredited) * Mike Mulloy (uncredited) * Ted Taylor (uncredited) Quotes * Wall Quote - "If the Government is up your nose - Then picket." ---- * Wall Quote - "Dis arm today - Dis arm tomorrow." ---- * Wall Quote - "Beer is best - It will be the urination of me." ---- * Biff Kirkdale - "What the heck is that?" Waitress - "It's my necklace!" Biff Kirkdale - "Well, everything is so high around here, I thought it was your garter!" ---- * Miss Cissy - "Has the padre gone yet?" Nurse - "That wasn't the padre. It was the doctor." Miss Cissy - "I thought he was a bit darn familiar for a padre." ---- * Male Admirer - "Say the three words that will have me hanging on air." Patricia Kirkdale - "Go hang yourself." ---- * Male Guest - "I would like to say good-bye to your wife." Chuck Kirkdale - "So would I!" ---- * Benny Hill - "Your applause is like food and drink to me. Thank you for the bread and water." ---- * Benny Hill - "I have never once laid a hand on one of those girls. I think her name was Sandra...." ---- * Benny Hill - "That room is so small the RSTCA condemned it!" ---- * Benny Hill - "There is one chair in there; it's a Bentwood chair. It's a bent wood chair." ---- * Benny Hill - "You can always tell a man who works at Thames. Moldy shoes and a rusty zip." ---- * Greta - "Hurt me! I want you to hurt me!" Nils - "Alright, your dog's dead." ---- * Nils - "Moan Greta. I want to hear you moan." Greta - "Ok, have you seen the price of bacon these days?" Trivia * Parts of this episode appear in the "Benny Hill's Crazy World" VHS. * This was the last episode for Louise English. Sequence * Last Episode: R. Dibble: Handyman * Next Episode: Cagney and Lacey ---- Category: Episodes Episodes